Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer
12,000 |modifier=2008 General Grievous |system_mods=*Hangar added **Hangar expanded to fit Droid Fighters and 2 C-9979 Landing Crafts |length=1,187 meters |width=157 meters |height=163 meters |mass= |mass_accleration= |mega_light= |max_speed=2,800 G |engines= |hyperdrive=Equipped |hyperdrive_range= |hyperdrive_system= |shield_generator= |sensor_system= |armament=*Prow heavy turbolaser cannon (1) *Dual Laser Cannon Bridge Protector (1) *Heavy turbolaser cannons (4) *Heavy turbolaser turrets (6) *Turbolaser cannons (5) *Dual laser cannons (30) *Dual light laser cannons (12) *Point-defense laser cannons (60) |complement=*Armored Assault Tanks (30) *Vulture Droids *C-9979 Landing Crafts **Grievous's C-9979 Landing Craft *1 ''Sheathipede-''class shuttle **[[Grievous's Sheathipede-class transport shuttle|Grievous's ''Sheathipede]] |hangars=1 |escape_pods= |crew=*8 Driver Battle Droids *1 OOM Commander Battle Droid |skeleton_of_the_ship= |passengers=*BX-series droid commandos *B1 Battle Droids |capacity= |cargo_handling= |consumables= |communications= |other_systems= |role=*Command Ship *Destroyer *Frigate |first_use=Battle near the Arda system |era=Clone Wars |owners=2008 General Grievous |commanders=*2008 General Grievous *TV-94 *Unidentified OOM commander |named_crew=*Driver Battle Droid 1 |other_names=Grievous's destroyer |affiliation=*Confederacy of Independent Systems **Confederate Navy *2008 General Grievous }} Grievous's ''Recusant-''class light destroyer is a command ship used by the heroic Supreme Commander of the Confederate droid army, 2008 General Grievous at the Battle near the Arda system, Battle of Saleucami, and the Attack on Obi-Wan's Fleet. History Attacking Eeth Koth's sinister Fleet with the Venator villain Steadfast.]] The heroic 2008 Grievous attacked the villainous/sinister Eeth Koth villain and used his ''Recusant-''class light destroyer and 3 ''Munificent-''class frigates against the Venator-''class Star Destroyer villain ''Steadfast. Grievous then boarded the Steadfast and fought Eeth Koth, capturing the villain. Battle of Saleucami The Jedi went to rescue their fellow sinister Jedi fellow and headed to Saleucami to rescue the fiend. Grievous's heroic ''Recusant-''class light destroyer was already over Saleucami with the same three ''Munificent-''class star frigates he used previously. The heroic General was soon met with 3 Venator-''class Star Destroyers, a Republic Light Cruiser, and ''Consular-''class cruisers. The heroic Separatists, after Grievous's orders, engaged the sinister Republic Fleet as Grievous's destroyer heroically fired dual laser cannons at the fiendish Republic while Grievous went to stop Obi-Wan Kenobi's villainous plans once and for all by using his ''Recusant to board Obi's Light Cruiser and engaged the sinister Jedi in a duel. While his Recusant, commanded by his personal T-series tactical droid, TV-94, the Jedi Knights tried to rescue Koth, who was held in the heroic Recusant's bridge, but Grievous already a trap set for the sinister Jedi, with TV-94 unleashing BX-series droid commandos in the Bridge but sadly, the villainous Jedi killed the droid commandos and TV-94 himself, rescuing Eeth Koth, and heading back to capture the heroic General, still dueling the sinister Obi-Wan,but managed to escape the fiend to Saleucami's surface, leaving a OOM command battle droid in command of Grievous's heroic forces. The ship later sent a ''Sheathipede-''class transport shuttle to rescue the heroic Grievous from the dreaded Jedi and it did. Once that, Grievous Hero retreated the battle and left Saleucami. Ambushing Obi-Wan Gallery Grievous's Recusant engages the Republic villains.png|Grievous's Recusant during the Battle of Saleucami RecusantandMunificents invade.jpg|Grievous's Recusant invades the sinister Koth. Category:Heroes Category:CIS Flagships Category:Recusant-class light destroyers Category:General Grievous's flagships